SENTIMIENTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Hina-zue
Summary: Dos jóvenes marcados por un trágico pasado, él buscando una venganza que consume los vestigios de su alma, ella con deseos de suicidio por los recuerdos de su niñez y la sensación de desamor, serán entrelazados por el destino en el momento menos esperado
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos en la oscuridad**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son creación de la magnífica mente de ****Masashi Kishimoto****, la historia si es mía.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene escena un poco violentas, lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

Xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles, su apariencia denotaba que era alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder, por ello era una mujer de cuidado, su pálido rostro se encontraba cubierto por sus castaños cabellos, su andar era lento, como si el cuerpo le pesara, sus brazos colgaban inmóviles al costado de su cuerpo, era una visión tenebrosa, pero lo que lograba temor en las personas que la observaban era el arma que portaba en la mano derecha.

‒ Pertenece a la banda de asesinos ‒ murmuró un hombre que a simple vista se veía fuerte con los músculos marcados, pero cuando la mujer levanto sus penetrantes ojos verdes fijándolos en los marrones del hombre este tembló de miedo, todos sabían que era un barrio peligroso y más aun por las noches, solo personas de la peor calaña se aventuraba a esas horas, confiando en sus habilidades, el hombre retrocedió un paso aterrorizado, pero la joven lo ignoró y siguió su camino, se introdujo en uno de los callejones que se veía como el sitio ideal para los crímenes más atroces, olía a humedad, y las rocas que formaban los muros le daba un estilo sombrío, la mujer siguió su camino, no sentía temor, tampoco frío o hambre, solamente lograba sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, apreció el gran muro que anunciaba el final de camino, acarició la mohosa piedra con su mano izquierda.

‒ Así como aquí termina este pasaje que ha presenciado tanto dolor y muerte, aquí terminará mi vida ‒ susurró con voz tétrica poniendo el cañón del arma por su sien, su mano temblaba, pero no lo hacía por temor o por indecisión, sus ojos demostraban la seguridad que sentía, recuerdos de su solitaria niñez pasaron en forma de flash delante de sus ojos todo se mezclaba como si le alentaran a seguir con su propósito.

‒ No tengo nadie que me necesite o me ame, no tengo más por que anhelar vivir ‒ susurró. ‒ Siento pena por ti Sakura Haruno ‒ una traviesa lágrima recorrió por su rostro, hasta en su muerte estaría sola, cerró los ojos, decidida a darle fin a tan patética vida, pero un grito ensordecedor retumbó las paredes, logrando que cada cabello de la joven se erizara y abriera los ojos buscando la procedencia del grito ‒ _No es tu asunto_ ‒ se reprendió mentalmente, otro grito lastimero retumbó en los oído de la joven quien cerró los oídos con las manos, no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir pues ella sabía de primera mano cómo se sentía, ya no se escuchó nada y la joven suspiró aliviada, pero un tercer grito más fuerte se escuchó y ya no lo soportó se dirigió hacia donde creía que provenía, se escondió entre las sombras.

‒ Donde quedó tu orgullo Uchiha ‒ murmuró un hombre de mal aspecto poniendo sus sucias botas sobre el hombro herido de un joven que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenía cortes en los hombros, y en muchas zonas, pero uno bastante preocupante por todo el largo del estómago, los muy malditos estaban jugando con él. La mujer analizó la escena, eran cuatro hombres de muy mala apariencia contra ese joven, un marcador bastante disparejo.

‒ _De todos modos querías morir, es mejor si lo haces intentando salvar a otra persona, quizás así encuentres la paz en el otro mundo _‒ resonó una vocecita en su cabeza

‒ Ya no te ves tan arrogante, niño ‒ murmuró en burla el hombre a lo que todos sus camaradas rieron.

‒ Tú te ves pútrido, como la primera vez que te vi ‒ comentó mordaz el joven antes de recibir una patada en el estómago cortesía del aludido.

‒ Nunca escuché a un condenado a muerte hablar con tanta insolencia, tienes agallas, en verdad te admiro niño, es una lástima que no te aliaste a tu hermano y olvidaste esa estúpida venganza, ahora tendré que matarte ‒ comentó como si en verdad le pesara concluir tal acto.

‒ Dile a Itachi que aunque tenga que escapar del infierno volveré por él y lo mataré ‒ musitó firmemente, sus ojos llameaban dando a entender la ferocidad de sus palabras.

La joven había quedado paralizada, su mente se encaprichaba por recrear una y otra vez, las burlas, las risas, pero sobre todo la voz de ese joven que aún herido y en desventaja los enfrentaba sin temor, había algo en su interior que le rogaba porque lo salvara, el hombre se arrodillo al costado del joven y acarició lentamente sus cabellos, en un gesto que cualquiera diría que implicaba cariño.

‒ Ahora dime Uchiha cual dedo quieres que corte primero ‒ masculló, soltando el cabello del joven y tomando rápidamente las maltratadas manos, la joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa y horror, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo.

‒ Aléjate de él ‒ ordenó con una voz tan sádica que no sonó natural, el hombre giró el rostro con una repugnante sonrisa en el rostro.

‒ Vaya, siempre he oído que cada demonio también tiene su ángel que lo cuida, y la tuya Uchiha se ve bastante apetecible ‒ comentó el hombre en un pobre intento de seducción.

‒ No lo volveré a repetir aléjate de él ‒ reiteró apuntando el arma de fuego en dirección al aludido que se incorporó con una sonrisa burlona y caminó un paso en dirección a la joven quien lo observó sin acobardarse.

La mujer lanzó un tiro al aire para intimidar a los hombres pero no resultó pues estos se veían familiarizados con los tiros.

‒ El próximo será en tu pecho ‒ amenazó la mujer, todos rieron estruendosamente como si hubiera dicho alguna broma.

‒ Vete, no molestes ‒ ordenó el hombre a quien la joven intentaba salvar.

‒ Solo intento ayudarte ‒ masculló molesta la mujer, ella que había puesto en riesgo su integridad y ese patán la trataba así.

‒ Vete ahora que aún puedes ‒ pidió con una voz suave que la joven no había oído en toda la noche, cosa que la conmovió.

‒ _Se preocupa por mí_ ‒ prensó y su corazón latió apresuradamente como nunca lo había hecho ‒ No me iré sin ti, o nos vamos los dos, o este será el último lugar que veremos pues lucharemos por vivir ‒ aseguró, el joven levantó la mirada por unos minutos la mujer creyó ver una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del joven, pero en un segundo volvió a su original inexpresivo.

‒ Que escena tan romántica, solo necesitamos palomitas de maíz para disfrutar la declaración de estupidez más grande de la vida ‒ musitó burlón ese hombre que la joven ya odiaba desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

‒ Entonces déjanos ir y ya no tendrás que volver a vernos ‒ pidió la joven.

‒ Ese trato no lo puedo hacer, pues se que ese bastardo volverá con sus deseos de venganza, y que pasará, Itachi me matar por incompetente ‒ Comentó ‒ pero si me acompañas y nos divertimos un poco puedo matarlo rápidamente, estaré incumpliendo mi orden de lenta y Tortuosamente ‒ agregó.

‒ O puedo matarlos a los cuatro y luego irnos tranquilos ‒ musitó la mujer antes de reír sin humor por lo imposible que sonaba esa idea.

El joven Uchiha levantó el rostro mirando a los tres hombres que observaban detenidamente la charla de su líder de escuadrón con la joven descuidándolo, miró la navaja que uno de los hombres tenía sujeto en su pierna y sonrió, se acercó sigilosamente y lo tomó, el hombre no se percató del hurto por lo que siguió observando entretenido.

‒ Sabes que eso es imposible, una hermosa y tierna flor como tú nunca podrás vencer a cuatro grandes tigres ‒ alardeó el hombre.

‒ Pregunto, cual es el enemigo natural del tigre ‒ se escuchó la voz del joven Uchiha, interfiriendo en la respuesta de la joven que lo miró impactada, el joven tenía a dos de sus enemigos amenazados con una navaja en el cuello, su apariencia era tenebrosa, pero lo que más pavor ocasionaba era esa fría y fiera mirada, le otorgaba una apariencia mortífera. ‒ Aunque yo creo firmemente que también mueren si los degollas, tú qué dices Kisame ‒ preguntó burlón antes de cortar profundamente el cuello de los dos hombres que cayeron arrodillados al suelo sujetando sus cuellos intentando atenuar la exorbitante salida de la sangre.

La joven soltó un grito de espanto y lo miró fijamente a esos ojos fríos eran tan negros como el mismísimo abismo, y esa sonrisa de lado que demostraba arrogancia, se arrepentía de estar ahí, tan solo deseaba que todos se mataran entre sí y así eliminar más paria del mundo.

‒ Kisame será mejor que nos vayamos ‒ comentó el único de sus aliados que sobrevivía, el líder tomó un puñal de su cintura y lo lanzó en el aire, atravesando el corazón del hombre que lo miró interrogante antes que su corazón se detuviera.

‒ Odio a los cobardes ‒ musitó como si estuviera hablando del clima, tomó otro puñal de su cintura, este tenía la punta torcida, parecía hecho artesanalmente, pasó a un lado de la mujer ignorándola por completo, caminó hacía el joven que a duras penas se mantenía en pie ‒ Creo que esta es nuestra décima pelea, eres persistente, porque no me haces el favor y te suicidas ‒ murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro frustrado.

‒ No te sacaré el placer de hacerlo tú, se como deseas mi sangre en tu puñal ‒ masculló sombríamente, cayó de rodillas manchando su ropa con la sangre de los infelices que había matado, intentó ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo no obedecía, levantó la mirada cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre frente a él.

‒ Seré lo último que veas Sasuke Uchiha ‒ aseguró levantando su puñal.

Continua…

Hola a todos! Acepto críticas para mejorar mi escritura y todo lo que deseen compartir, por cierto la trama se centra en Japón, pero no en Tokio, es en una ciudad pequeña, Sakura tendrá el cabello castaño, pero en su vida fugitiva usará el cabello rosa así que no me maten por ello jeje. Actualizaré una vez por semana, quizás antes dependiendo de la inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos en la oscuridad**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de la magnífica mente de ****Masashi Kishimoto****, la historia si es mía.**

Xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx

‒ _**No te sacaré el placer de hacerlo tú, se como deseas mi sangre en tu puñal ‒ masculló sombríamente, cayó de rodillas manchando su ropa con la sangre de los infelices que había matado, intentó ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo no obedecía, levantó la mirada cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre frente a él.**_

‒ _**Seré lo último que veas Sasuke Uchiha ‒ aseguró levantando su puñal.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxx

El sonido estruendoso del disparo retumbó por las paredes del lugar, la joven cerró los ojos intentando no ver, pero al escuchar un quejido de dolor no tuvo otra opción que abrirlos lentamente. Había herido en el estómago a su oponente que sujetaba la herida, el proyectil traspasó su cuerpo e impactó contra el pecho derecho del ojinegro que aguantaba estoicamente todas las heridas de su maltratado cuerpo. El hombre mortalmente herido caminó unos pasos hacia la salida del callejón, dejando una huella de su sangre a cada paso dado.

‒ Mátalo antes de que escape ‒ gritó el joven pelinegro, ella lo veía intentar correr por su vida y no tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para dispararle por la espalda.

El joven ojinegro se incorporó como pudo sujetando la herida en el pecho con una mano, intentando atenuar la pérdida de sangre, ella lo siguió con la mirada, este caminó lentamente por el mismo rumbo que había tomado anteriormente su oponente, sin siquiera voltear una vez más a verla.

‒ ¿A dónde vas? ‒ gritó Sakura una vez que entendió su idea, el joven la ignoró y siguió su "Huida" ‒ Al menos deberías agradecerme te salvé la vida, arrrsh, eres un maleducado, malagradecido ‒ refunfuñó la chica, haciendo un berrinche.

‒ No tengo nada que agradecer, yo no pedí que me ayudaras, ‒ susurró ‒ hay personas que ya no pueden ser salvadas ‒ aseguró con voz tétrica, la joven quedó en silencio ante esa afirmación y él aprovechó su turbación para acelerar su paso, pero Sakura reaccionó y lo siguió muy de cerca al parecer del pelinegro.

‒ ¿Ahora qué quieres? ‒ preguntó tranquilo el joven al sentir la presencia de Sakura a sus espaldas.

‒ Que me agradezcas por haberte ayudado, si no te has dado cuenta arriesgué mi vida por ti ‒ gritó impaciente la joven. Sasuke bufó cerrando los ojos, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había sido herido de gravedad, cuantas veces su odio lo animó a mantenerse en pie, pero si sabía que siempre dolía igual, aunque intentara disimularlo apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Necesitaba alejar a la joven e intentar recuperarse pero al parecer la terca mujer no se rendiría hasta conseguir un agradecimiento, la miró de rejo y efectivamente aún lo seguía.

Sasuke corrió repentinamente dejando estupefacta a la mujer por unos segundos, esta lo observó impresionada, el joven corría muy a prisas aún con tantas heridas, este zigzagueaba entre las calles para despistarla por si lo venía siguiendo, hasta que finalmente cuando se sintió "fuera de peligro" detuvo su huida, respiró dificultosamente apoyando su cuerpo por los muros de una casa, ya podía ver desde ahí la salida del pueblo y el sendero de árboles que anunciaban el inicio del bosque, pero su cuerpo malherido reclamaba un descanso.

‒ Solo un poco más ‒ susurró rogando a su cuerpo responder a esas palabras, caminó lentamente arrastrando sus pies, presentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. Sintió la presencia de alguien por lo que intentó apresurar su paso pero ya no resistía.

‒ _Maldito Kisame, maldito Itachi_ ‒ maldecía en pensamiento el joven, volteo empuñando la navaja en un pobre intento de defensa. Pero nadie estaba a sus espaldas.

‒ Acá arriba ‒ se escuchó una divertida voz femenina. ‒ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ‒ preguntó burlona, Sakura, él miró en dirección a la joven y suspiró.

‒ Déjame en paz ‒ musitó el joven siguiendo con su camino al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, ella bajó de un salto del árbol.

‒ Por qué no eres un adulto y me agradeces, así me iré y nunca más tendré que ver tu horrible cara ‒ gritó la joven; era algo fácil de cumplir, pero el orgullo del Uchiha era algo imposible de doblegar. Este solo bufó tomó la navaja que tenía enganchado en la cintura de su Jeans giró dejando a la vista de la joven el arma blanca pero esta no se mostro temerosa.

‒ Entonces te mataré ‒ aseguró el pelinegro acercándose a la joven, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos enfrentándolo. ‒ ¿No me temes? ‒ preguntó el joven en un susurró confundido.

‒ No le temo a la muerte ‒ aclaró la mujer, él se acercó un paso en dirección a la mujer que se mostro firme en su posición manteniendo su mirada en la negra de su "oponente". El joven se desespero, apenas y se mantenía en pie no podría utilizar la fuerza o la velocidad, la única opción de persuasión que le quedaba era el miedo.

‒ Eres una mujer muy hermosa ‒ comentó Sasuke por lo que ella se sonrojó ‒ creo que me divertiré un poco antes de matarte ‒ aseguró mirándola de arriba a abajo. La joven se sonrojó aún más antes los pensamientos nada inocentes que azotaron su cabeza.

‒ _Tranquila Sakura que te sucede, tú no eres pervertida_ ‒ se regañaba mentalmente ‒ supuestamente esa amenaza debería generar temor en la joven, pero sucedía todo lo contrario ‒ ¿Qué te hace pensar que me entregaría a ti? ‒ indagó nerviosa, pensaba que él podía leer sus pensamientos con esa mirada.

‒ Que no pediré tu opinión ‒ aseguró el joven sonriendo de lado, contento de que su plan haya resultado; la joven con esa sonrisa entendió, el buscaba asustarla, pero con el estado actual de su cuerpo con suerte se mantenía en pie, no podría hacer mucho para "forzarla".

‒ Tampoco así me asustas ‒ aseguró la joven ‒ de hecho tu propuesta me intriga ‒ susurró sugerente la mujer demostrándole que dos podían jugar el mismo juego, ella dio un paso hacia el joven que retrocedió.

‒ Te odio ‒ aseguró en berrinche el joven, desviando el rostro y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho al verse derrotado, giró dándole la espalda a Sakura y caminó unos pasos más, se escabulló entre unas enredaderas.

‒ Finalmente en algo estamos de acuerdo ‒ comentó la joven sonriendo y siguiéndolo. Al traspasar la "pared" de hojas se pudo divisar una cabaña a simple vista se la consideraría abandonada por la cantidad de hierba que crecía a su alrededor, y trepaba por las paredes. ‒ ¿vives aquí? ‒ preguntó Sakura detallando mejor la cabaña que se veía añosa y a punto de caerse.

‒ Sí ‒ contestó sin siquiera mirarla ‒ si no te gusta mi humilde hogar puedes irte por donde llegaste que yo ni siquiera te pedí que vinieras ‒ aseguró toscamente.

‒ ¿Vives solo? ‒ indagó la joven ignorando los comentarios negativos del joven.

‒ Sí ‒ musitó nuevamente.

‒ Solo sabes responder con monosílabos ‒ regañó la joven exasperada. El tan solo bufó antes de ingresar a su "hogar". La joven se quedó un largo minuto en el exterior, analizando si sería seguro entrar; no le temía al joven pero si a un derrumbe, pero finalmente su orgullo decidió e ingresó. Quedó sorprendida, el joven había encendido una lámpara que alumbraba tenuemente toda la cabaña, todo estaba muy ordenado y habían muebles hecho de troncos de árboles, pero que eran muy hermosos, había una mesa de madera, con dos troncos como sillas, algo parecido a un ropero de ramas, unas sábanas sobre el suelo eran su cama. Era bonito su hogar pero debería ser muy triste vivir solo. El joven se sentó pesadamente sobre el tronco de la mesa y gimió de dolor, al sentirse su cuerpo en reposo dolía mucho más.

‒ Maldición ‒ gimió Sasuke sujetando la herida de su hombro apretando la mandíbula fuerte conteniendo el grito de dolor que su cuerpo exigía.

‒ Perdóname por herirte ‒ musitó la joven preocupada ‒ ¿Te duele mucho? ‒ preguntó el joven quería estallar en carcajadas era obvio que dolía, su pregunta era tonta, pero la voz de preocupación de la joven impidió que se burlara, además ya había pasado por peores situaciones.

‒ Si no hubieras disparado estoy seguro que Kisame había hecho algo mucho peor ‒ musitó intentando reconfortarla, claro a su manera. Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y el joven se sonrojó. Sakura no entendía por qué lo había ayudado y mucho menos haberlo seguido hasta el punto de acosarlo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo, al menos no herido.

‒ Sácate la remera ‒ ordenó la joven, él levantó la mirada sorprendido y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Continua…

Hola a todos! Bueno el primer capi no gusto jaja bueno quizás mejore con el paso de los capítulos espero que al menos den una oportunidad y sigan leyendo


End file.
